naruto x garra
by theunsureauthor
Summary: a love story between garra and naruto that contains lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was reading hvu by shonenshojocadet and in that story he had a side romance with naruto and Garra ( and a love triangle involving them and saske ) that made me go CRAZY Uugh I started reading that story cause I like futanari stuff but omg when I heard about a Garra X naruto relationship all I wanted to read about was that **

**But it didn't go verry in depth so I am writing my own naruto x Garra love story **

**by the way this has lemon (in later chapters)**

**But any ways to the story **

**( 1st chapter will be placed right after **

**The Chunin exams but before itachi returns ) **

**-—-**

**Garra was preparing a nice dinner when he heard 3 quick nocks on his door . Oh he's early Garra thought to himself he continued to think and felt guilty that he had lied to naruto telling him that terimari , kuncuro , and Sasuke would be there but Garra never invited them because he wanted to be alone with naruto to confess his love for naruto . He had felt something ever scince naruto had defeated him , and ever scince the feelings had Ben growing stronger inside of him untill they were too strong and he can no longer hold it in and he needs to tell naruto , he needs to tell him that he would do any thing for him and that he wants them to be together ... To be lovers**

**When he opened the door he was shocked to see terimari instead of naruto , he grabbed her and yanked her inside and checked if naruto was in the area yet or if he saw what Garra had just done and when he knew that naruto was not yet in sight he slammed the door and turned to terimari to hear a very irritated " what the fuck is ur god damn problem , and what were u looking for out there ?"**

** Garra took a deap breath and exhaled then responded in a calm voice " I have naruto comming And I told him u and a fiew other people were comming also for a party and dinner , but that was a lie because I thought he would think it was odd if I asked him over alone . So I need u gone be the time he gets here **

**Please ? U know how much I love him , I've told u a thousand times , and this is my chance to tell him "**

**" oh ok I gotch ya ur gonna bone try to bone naruto tonight , good for you " terami said in a sly voice **

**" no , hell no . I don't want to " bone " him ... I just want to ask him out and tell him how I feel ... How ever if naruto feels the same we may end up makeing love but surely not " boneing " as u put it "**

**As Garra finished his sentence there was a knock on the door **

**" that's him , act like u just came to tell me u couldn't stay " Garra whispered to termari **

**Termari mouthed an ok **

**And Garra opened the door to see a smiling naruto ( witch made Garra feel amazeing to see naruto smiling like that ) **

**" damn Garra that smells amazeing u must be a great cook , oh hey terimari what's up , where's every one else ?" Naruto blurted out as he saw them **

**Garra then explained to naruto " oh they couldn't make it and terimari just came by to tell me that she had somethin else to do tonight so she can't stay " he waved terimari out and naruto said " oh well guess its just u and me then " as terimari walked out past him and said goodbye **

**So Garra invited naruto in and have him the ramen that had just finished cooking and took a bowl for himself and the sat Down and started to eat **

**Garra couldent stop starring at naruto the whole meal , especially his lips , all Garra wanted was to grab naruto and have his way with him **

**He snapped back to reality when naruto asked " hey there any girls u like ?" **

**Garra paused and thought about how he should answer and decided on " no not really I've been to busy thinking about other things ( garra's inner monologue : most recently fucking ur brains out ) to think about girls . Is there any one u like ? Dosnt need to be a chick I don't judge "**

**Naruto responded solemnly " yeah I've lays liked Sakura but she has never even really been nice to me so I've given up on her " he had a sad look on his face the look made Garra go crazy and he immidiately grabbed naruto's face and kissed him . And naruto was caught off gaurd and he kissed back and Garra took his hands off naruto's face and grabes his hips to make him stand up off the stool he was sitting on as Garra also stood up , but that was when it all went wrong ... **

**Naruto pushed Garra away from him now , hard , harder than he ment to Garra flew back and hit the wall 5 feet away . Then naruto stood up and angerly yelled at him " what the fuck you fucking faggot I'm not gay stay the fuck away from me ( garra's inner monologue : oh no what have I done ) ya know what stay away from me and the hidden leaf village , if I ever see u there again I'm gonna beat the shit outta you " ad he finished naruto stormed out leaving Garra and his apartment a mess **

**Garra was now sobbing uncontrollably know ing now that he could not only never be with naruto but also that he was lost as a friend **

**And after about a minute and a half terimari came running in through the door that had been left open by naruto to see what had happened **

**She ran up to Garra and asked what happened and all he could say was that he fucked up big time and then he asked her y she came , and she responded " half the village herd the slam and yelling so I came running to see if u were ok "**

**" I'm far from ok terimari " Garra said **

**( jumping back to what naruto did after he ran from garra's apartment ) **

**Naruto couldent control his anger ... Or was it fear , fear that he actually liked garra's kiss , as he contemplated this he looked down and found that he still had an errection from when Garra kissed him **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In garra's apartment after terimari arrived **

**Garra is sobbing uncontrollably on the floor with terimari kneeling next to him. " what happened ?! Why did he do this to you ?!" Terimari questioned **

**Garra just solemnly muttered " it's my fault , I kissed him , one moment I was in bliss embracing the one I love , and the next I am lying here being screamed at by him " as he finished his sobs returned **

**Terimari couldent stand to see Garra like this , Garra the boy that was shunned and hatted by their entire village and never before had she seen Garra so broken and empty , it broke her heart to see him like that . It was then and there that she had decided she would make naruto pay for what he did to Garra **

**terimari told him " naruto is just one asshole guy of the billions of guys out there , you'll find Someone else "Trying to get Garra's spirits up even though she knew it would be futile **

**And she was right **

**Garra just shook his head and told her " no I love him more than any one or any thing in the world and don't call him an asshole "so terimari gave up on trying to cheer Garra up and just tended to his broken ribs and put him in to his bed . Before she left she instructed Garra to stay in bed for at least a whole day because other wise his injuries would get worse , and to feel better , and she informed him that she would check up on him in the morning .**

**After terimari left Garra's apartment she readied to travel to the hidden leaf village to get her vengance on naruto for hurting her brother **

**Jump to naruto entering his home **

**Naruto walked in to his house and fell In to his bed believing he was steaming angry when he was actually just overly Horney from his kiss with Garra. **

**He thought he shoul watch some porn and jack off to get his mind clear **

**He grabed his laptop and started to Wank when he found himself haveing thoughts about Garra slip in to his mind , and at first he found they helped and made his wanking significantly more pleasure able but then when he realised what he was thinking he rejected the thoughts just as he had Garra . But he couldent quell his mind and eventually he could only imaging Garra at the end of his cock this made him wild and his cock went crazy and he could now feel an orgasm comming **

**" O , O , OH , OH MY GOD , FUCK , FUCK ME GAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"**

**naruto screamed in a moment of ecstasy as he felt his hot cum flowing up the shaft of his dick to the head where it was expelled out with magnificent force direct ally towards naruto's face and in his open mouth **

**Naruto lay sprawled out on his bed terrified by what had just occurred , he had just had the best most intense orgasm of his life and it had occurred durring a fantasy of being with another male but what scared him even more was the fact that when he ejaculated his hot dirty cum all over his own face he swallowed some and found it to be the most erotic delicious thing ever so much to the point that he had no power to stop himself from devouring all the rest if the semen covering his face and he loved every drop of it ..**

**It was then that naruto decided to redy for bed if only to get his mind off Garra and sex . Jus as he was about to get in to his bed he herd a knock at the door . **

**He said to him self irritatedly " who the hell knocks on someone's door at this time of night "**

**When he opened the door he was suprised to see terimari with a kinai at his throat **

**" WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HURT GARRA YOU FUCKING HOMOPHOBE BASTARD , I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU "**

**As she finished she raised her free hand to naruto's neck and held him up choking him and then she ran slamming him in to the wall behind the door . This stunned naruto and she took a step back in preparation to kick the liveing shit out if him but she stopped dead I. Her tracks when naruto asked" is he ok ?" **

**Terimari returned the kunai to naruto's throat and screamed at him " NO HE FUCKING ISN'T OK , YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM AND YOU BROKE HIS HEART ... HE LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING AND YOU CRUSHED HIS HEART " she started crying half way in and never stoped **

**" DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF " she screamed as she pushed the knife into his throat without cutting him **

**Naruto tried to talk , he tried as hard as he could but he couldent **

**And terimari mistook his scilence for apathy and in responce she backed up and kicked him as hard as she could this made her feel better but she wanted more she wanted naruto to suffer and cry in agony like Garra so she kicked him again, and again naruto now fell to the ground , and terimari just continued kicking him breaking multiple bones and fracturing several others **

**Terimari now felt satasgied and walked out of naruto's home leavening him on the floor **

**As she walked out naruto tried to say " I'm sorry , tell Garra I'm sorry " but he choked on his blood and couldent and he passed out soon after she was gone **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto awoke the next day in much pain but most of his broken bones were fixed by the nine tails's chakra**

**It was hard but he was able to make it to training with Sakura , Saskue , and kakashi naruto was physically able to train but he was too pre occupied and almost got killed by a flying kunai 3 or 4 times **

**"Naruto what's wrong with you" Sakura questioned **

**" do you really want to fucking know " naruto snapped at her louder and with more anger than he intended **

**" no I don't give a shit , but get ur head in to gear and get searious about training alredy " she said irritatedly**

**And it was then that Saskue told naruto asked naruto more sincerely " dude what is wrong , u ok ? " Saskue was sincerely worried because he also had feelings for naruto like Garra . Naruto said he would tell Saskue after training and they got back to their mission training **

**After training Saskue jogged up to a sauntering naruto and said " so what is it that's wrong ? Anything I can do to help?"**

**" oh I don't know , can u tell me if I am gay , or straight and help me put my life back together , oh and if u can stop people from beating the shit out of me at night that would be great " naruto said with scarcasm **

**Saskue was taken back by what he herd and grabed naruto in a hug and said it would be alright but this just made naruto feel worse and more confused , because he really liked being in Saskue's arms because it made him feel safe and secure **

**" who beat the shit out of u " Saskue asked curriously **

**" terimari " naruto said shamefully " but she was only able to cause she cought me off gaurd and I didn't fight back " he said trying to salvage what was left of his masculinity ( and failing )**

**" why " Saskue asked baffled **

**" because I hurt Garra really bad " naruto said as he started to cry **

**Saskue knew that this was his one and only chance to attempt to win naruto over but he also knew the only thing that would make naruto happy was Garra so he told naruto " naruto you have to go set things right with Garra **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Love , true love**

**Naruto knew what he needed to do**

**He turned to Saskue and said " thanks I need to go now sorry "**

**Jump to naruto at garra's house in the hidden sand he knocked on the door , and there was no answer so he knocked again , and heard Garra yell " go away , I don't wanna talk to any one right now " naruto could tell Garra had been crying by his voice **

**Naruto opened the door and heard Garra yelling now angry " I told you I don't wanna talk terimari " **

**Naruto was now at the door of the room where garra's voice was comming from **

**" seariously terimari , leave me alone I don't want to talk to any one " **

**Naruto opened the door and asked " not even me ?"**

**When Garra saw naruto he smiled because that's just want seeing him did to Garra but then Garra rembered what happened and got worried that naruto wanted to hurt him more " what do you want " Garra said as he got up from on top of his bed " have you come here to hurt me more ?" **

**Naruto saw the pain in Garra's face and ran at him . Garra went to block but he wasn't fast enough naruto alredy had him in a full embrace and he whispered in to garra's ear " I'm so so sorry for what I did I'm a horrible person and you caught me off gaurd but I love you" as he whispered this into garra's ear he started the hug moveing in a circle so that his back was danceing the bed and he fell on to it on purpose dragging Garra **

**And when they Garra had fallen on top of naruto naruto kissed Garra more passionately than they had before **

**" I love you so much " naruto said in to garra's mouth. And it was about then that Garra realised that naruto had a large bulge in his pants so Garra grabed naruto's short and ripped it off of naruto revealing naruto's very well toned ninja body . Naruto looked so good that Garra stoped for a moment in amazement as he put his hands on top of naruto's shoulders and let them fall down naruto's body feeling every mussel on their way down ( this gave Garra his own bulge and raised his heart beat immensely ) when garra's hands had fallen all the way down naruto ripped garra's shirt off of him also , but naruto did not stop to admire garra's also well toned body . No naruto went directally towards garra's pants after his shirt had been removed , naruto unbuttoned garra's pants and took the zipper in his mouth and pulled it down . This was very erotic for Garra who now was fully errect. Once naruto had finished pulling garra's zipper down he waisted no time in ripping off garra's pants and boxers in one swift motion . And when they were gone naruto paused in awe of garra's fully erect member. its beautiful naruto thought as he stared at garra's 6 inch long love tool with pre cum seeping out alredy naruto soon snapped out of it tho and when he did he started to tease Garra by licking his cock from base to head and licking his finger and sticking it up garra's ass hole witch both elisited loud moans of pleasure from Garra fallowed by " o, oh ,oh god NARUTO!3 MORE , MORE, PLEASE NARUTO MORE!33"**

**Naruto loved hearing this from Garra and finialy opened his mouth and deapthroated garra's cock **

**Garra's breathes became deaper as naruto went deaper and deaper on his penis. Garra was now about to burst " n, N, NARUTO , I , IM CUMMING " he screamed as he felt his warm semen shooting up his long cock and as he was cumming naruto went extra deep on garra's member and swallowed every drop of garra's delicious seed . After naruto was sure he had licked all of garra's semen off of his cock he rose to meet Garra face to face again and they kissed , Garra tasted himself inside naruto now loveing the taste , he wondered if naruto would taste similar to himself . **

**It was now that Garra grabbed naruto by his sides and pushed him off to the right and jumped on top of him . They both smiled at eachother and Garra went straight to removeing naruto's pants and underwater when they were gone the largest cock Garra had ever seen was reviled oh my god , its got to be 10 inches long Garra thought to himself as he imagined being pierced by his loves giant cock. Garra grabed naruto's cock and started to move his hands up and down on it . This changed naruto's breathing and he started to moan . Garra smiled at seeing pleasure on naruto's face and gently bit down on the head of naruto's penis causing naruto to become much louder . Garra released the pressure and slowly licked the tip of naruto's cock. Now Garra gave up on teasing naruto, he opened his mouth as wide as he could and he went down on naruto's cock . However naruto was too large for Garra's throat , Garra could only swallow about half of naruto . It was then that he got an extra boost from naruto's hang pushing at the back of garra's head and Garra was able to entirely swallow naruto . Garra bobbed up and down on naruto now . Naruto was now going crazy " IT FEELS SO GOOD " naruto cried out . Now naruto could tell he was about to cum "YES GARRA , DON'T STOP. I, I'm , IM CUMMING " he yelled as he sprayed the back of garra's throat with his hot dirty semen . Garra was presently suprised when naruto's semen tasted even better than His own and there was lots of it . He smiled as he swallowed the last if it . He rose to naruto and the shared a long passionate kiss. Then Garra roled off of naruto and rested his head on naruto's chest and the 2 of them drifted off to sleep for the night neither of them wanting that night to ever end. They were in love , true love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Anger regrets and lust**

**Saskue in his home after he talke to naruto about Garra **

**"NO, NO,NO ! WHY , WHY THE FUCK DID I TELL HIM TO GO AND MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH GARRA ! AAAAAHHHHH! " he screamed as he destroyed everything in sight **

**" Saskue-kun ! ARE YOU ALRIGHT WHAT'S GOING ONN?!" A worried Sakura yelled outside of Saskue's home **

**Saskue came to the door an opened it " oh no , Saskue you look like you've been crying what's wrong ? " **

**Saskue began crying again and collapsed in to Sakura's arms whitch had shot out to catch him when she realised that he was falling .**

**Sakura carried Saskue to a couch in his apartment. Saskue was now crying into Sakura's lap "I had my chance and I fucking blew it ! I had a chance to be with him , but no , no I had to tell him to go fix things with Garra!"**

**" wow Saskue who are you talking about , what happened ecactally "Sakura questioned **

**" naruto ! IM TALKING ABOUT NARUTO . I LOVE HIM , AND HE'S PROBABLY OFF FUCKING GARRA BY NOW "Saskue blurted out still sobbing **

**" wait what , u naruto and Garra are gay !?" Sakura said stunned **

**" I really don't think that's a big deal , y do u care if I like men or women ?" Saskue said annoyed **

**" well u know I've always had a crush on u so , but no I don't care about naruto and garra's sexual preferences ."Sakura said realizing it really was none of her business **

**" and if ur all that interested I'm bisexual not gay " **

**( inner Sakura " cha ! I knew there was still a chance for Saskue to be mine " ) **

**" Saskue , its all gonna be alright . Naruto is just one guy , and an obnoxious one at that . There are lots of other people out there that would love to be with you and that would treat you a million times better than that lame-head ninja ever would . And you never know , the perfect person for you may be closer than you think . So cheer up Saskue , please for me " she smiled at him as she finished **

**( Saskue inner monologue :" wait what the hell !? Is Sakura trying to come on to me ?!) **

**" Sakura ?" Saskue said cautiously " are comming on to me ?" **

**" hehe " Sakura giggled " well I did jus admit to haveing a crush on you didn't I ?" **

**" yeah but " Saskue inturupted and stopped in the middle of what he wanted to say **

**" but u don't like me like that ? " Sakura exhaled " it's ok , I didn't expect you to ... It seems no one likes me that way now , I yusto think naruto liked me but from what ur saying that sounds like it was never true ..." Sakura said depressingly **

**Saskue was scilent for a moment contemplating his next move when he saw a tear forming in Sakura's eye . He moved without thinking instinctually almost before he even understood what he was Dooing his lips were touching Sakura's . Saskue raised his hand to wipe away the single year that had now fallen from Sakura'a eye . He then pulled away as a gentle smile arose on both of their faces and they blushed . " Sakura you are my teammate , a friend , and I want you to be more I want - " before he could finish what he wanted to say Sakura kissed him back . Saskue was elated when she did this and kissed back , he thought about how he had never felt like this towards a female ... He hadn't really felt this way towards naruto , the two fealings were different yet similar . He didn't fully understand it but he wanted Sakura , he wanted her desperately . He paused as he felt Sakura put her hand on his chest , directally above his heart . This made his heart jump and pulse faster than ever before . " Sakura " he whispered **

**" Saskue-kun " she whispered back as she slid her hand down his chest down his abdomen and she paused above his crouch . This excited Saskue and gave him a bulge , so he asked quietly and cautiously " Sakura are you ... Do you want to ..." He trailed off nervously **

**" hehe " Sakura giggled she kissed him and pulled away " yes " she in Saskue's ear as she in buttoned Saskue's pants and she used her other hand to grab Saskue's hand and place it on her left Brest above her heart whitch was also beating out of her chest . Saskue now rotated so he was vertical and no longer in Sakura's lap but he stayed so Sakura's hand was in the same general area . Sakura now started to unzip saskue's pants while his penis grew in size and she had finally pulled The Zipper all the way down and had moved his underware out of the way so that Saskue's dick was released , and By now Saskue had grown to his full size at around 9 inches . Just looking at it made Sakura soaking wet . She couldent stop her self even if she wanted to by now , she bent over and liked the head of Saskue's penis . Saskue could barely stand the sensation of pleasure this gave him . Sakura looked up at him and asked " you ok ?" **

**" I am so much more than ok " Saskue said assureingly **

**" good " Sakura said , and as soon as she finished she began to swallow Saskue 's cock . Suprise by how good it tasted she bobbed up and down on Saskue's dick . It didn't take Lon before Saskue couldn't take it any more and he felt like his cock was about to explode , " aaaahhh , Sakura , I'm gonna , I'm gonna cuuummm " Saskue exclaimed in pure ecstasy **

**Sakura was pleased with her work and the massive amount of semen that Saskue had just blown into her **

**" oh Saskue " " oh Sakura " they said to eachother **

**Saskue now turned Sakura so that her dripping pussy was faceing him , he could see her wetness through her pants witch he removed along with her panties in a swift motion revealing her virgin pussy . He also removed her shirt and bra to tease her breasts . Now Saskue started to tease Sakura by kissing and licking her inner thigh and moveing closer and closer to her vagina slowely and by the time he was there Sakura was alredy crying out " Saskue please more , more " Saskue happily obliged , he first licked her pink slit from bottem to top and then centered in on her clitoris licking it repeatedly this caused Sakura to buck her hips foreword into Saskue's face and also makeing her moan . Saskue now stuck one finger inside Sakura , she was so tight but he was able to push it in and pleasure her further , now Sakura was at her breaking point " Sas, sask , Saskue I , I'm cumming "**

**She screamed as she gushed liquids into Saskue's face . Saskue was now redy to penitrate Sakura with his rock hard cock , and he looked Sakura in the eyes as she said " please go easy on me , you are my first " ( inner Sakura : cha ! Saskue is my first , yes ! ) Saskue then promised to go slowly and entered her . Sakura squirmed at first because it hurt but then it started to feel increasingly good " oh Saskue I love you " Sakura managed to squeeze out between her erotic moans , " Sakura I , I love you too " Saskue yelled as he plunged his long hard cock as deep inside Sakura as It would go , this caused Sakura to cum forcefully and she screamed as she did . Sakura's insides tightened around Saskue , " I need to pull out , I'm going to cum !" Saskue cried " hell no , I want every drop of u cum to go inside me an stay there " Sakura yelled demandingly as she wraped her legs around Saskue Insureing he couldn't pull out. " I want to have your babies " Sakura exclaimed as sasuke came inside of her makeing her cum once again " Saskue collapsed ontop of Sakura once he came and they stayed there for a short while untill they drifted off to sleap in eachother a arms**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**The morning after **

**" Hun" Garra groaned proplexed as he awoke from the most plesent slumber he had ever had . But he didn't know where naruto had gone witch sacred him for a moment untill he was distracted by the enormous sense of pleasure comming from his crotch , it took him a second but he realised what was going on and he looked under the sheets of his bed to see naruto going to town on him " morning love , first that feels amazeing , keep going right there " he said " oh , I'm gonna cum " he proclaimed more excited now as he felt himself ejaculating into naruto who smiled and licked Garra clean still amazed at how delicious garra's semen was and at how horny it made him . " and secondly how did you sleap " Garra asked **

**" beautifly " naruto replied as he went to kiss Garra , they had a short kiss and naruto cuddled up next to Garra laying his head on garra's muscular chest . " ya know " Garra said " I should repay you for the wonderful blowjob you just have me " **

**" oh I wanted to , I love the tast if you I just couldent stop myself when I saw your morning wood I just had to . And i also wanted to beg for your forgiveness ... i hurt you the orher day and i am so sorry . i promise i will never hurt you ever again " naruto finished with tears in his eyes ( naruto truelly believed he would keep his promise for the rest if his life ... But in truth he would hurt Garra 2 times more before he died )" naruto while its true you hurt me but I love you and I had forgave you before you were even out of my appartment the day u hurt me ... " he hugged naruto and said " I love you no mater what so let's just forget what happened ok ?" **

**" yeah ok But if you would still like to blow me I would be verry great full because makeing you cum makes me insanely horny as you could see " he just pointed to his rock hard cock**

**" well well I wasn't ecactally thinking about giveing you head ... Instead I was thinking that we could actually have sex " **

**Naruto immidiately asked " who gets to be on top first ?" **

**" well u sound like u want to be ontop first so you I guess " Garra responded not really careing who went first as he just wanted to fuck naruto so badly **

**" yay " naruto exclaimed unable to hide his excitement **

**Garra smiled at how excited his lover was and he turned over and lifted his ass in the air fallowed by a " go ahead but please don't go to fast , honestly I love your long beautiful penis , but ur gigantic ... So please go easy on me love "**

**" I promise I won't hurt you " naruto said as be bent down to kiss Garra **

**When their kiss ended naruto backed away and thought about what dirty thing to so to Garra first ... He had an idea pop in to his head and he put out his tung and slowly licked around garra's asshole fallowed by sticking his tung in entirely . Garra loved this sensation and started to moan uncontrollably , he also grew rock hard witch naruto took notice of and grabed garra's pulsing cock and moved his hand up and down the shaft " oh , oh my god it feals amazeing naruto " naruto was pleased with what pleasure he had given Garra . Naruto now decided to remove his tung from Garra and replace it with his giant rock hard penis . He first rested the head on garra's anus as if asking for permission and Garra gave a moan to confirm it was ok for naruto to enter him . Naruto started as slowly as he could pushing in just the tip because Garras ass was unbelievably tight and just putting in the head gave both of them unbelievable pleasure . Naruto now picked up the pace a littel makeing Garra moan half in pleasure and half in pain . Garra now looked back at naruto to see a look on naruto's face that told Garra how hard it was for naruto to hold back from going harder and faster into Garra . Garra paused and then told naruto " you can go a littel faster , it feels good " at this natuto's face lit up and he started to go faster and faster into Garra untill he was all the way in . Naruto's cock felt like it was burning with lust and he almost lost all control . He pulled out about 6 inches and stoped himself before he rammed back in rember ing that Garra was on the other end and that he didn't want to hurt him , so he went back in slowly and the pleasure was like torture to him , he now started to pick up the pace as Garra seemed to like it " faster , faster Naruto please faster " Garra had gotten over any pain and it was all pleasure and he loved it . Naruto happily obliged and rammed in and out as fast as he could . This put Garra In to a new world of pleasure " naruto don't stop ahh I'm , I'm cumming " he screamed in ecstasy as he squirted hot cum on to the bed under him seeing this put naruto over the edge , he grabbed garra's hips and pulled them back as he thrusted and he came deep inside Garra letting out a deep erotic moan as he came . **

**Once he finished naruto pulled out of Garra and collapsed on his back next to him Garra flattened him self on the bed and crawled up next to naruto and layed next to naruto's side resting his head on naruto's Chest as they drifted back to sleep.**

**Outside garra's appartment at the same time as naruto and Garra were makeing love **

**" we'll this changes a lot of things " itahi said suprised as he and kisame watched 2 of the the jincurichi they were hunting fucking eachother " yes that is new " kisame agreed **

**" what should we do now " kismame questioned **

**" I think we should wait this out and see what happens "**

**In Saskue's apartment**

**Saskue yawned as he opened his eyes and realised he was not alone . The memories came rushing back as he turned to Sakura and kissed her on her forehead accidentally wakeing her up " ah who's there " she yelled as she sprung up into a sitting position **

**Saskue just said " Sakura , its me . It's just me " he said as he turned her head to him and kissed her calming her down **

**" oh , yeah " Sakura whispered " what time is it ?" Sakura questioned fearing they would be late for training **

**" 10 o'clock " Saskue said realaseing that they were an hour late alredy **

**" fuck naruto and kakashi are going to kill us for being this late . We gotta hurry up and get to the training ground " **

**" ur right lets get going " Saskue agreed **

**They then rushed off **

**Training grounds **

**" where are naruto , Saskue , and Sakura " kakashi questioned **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The adventure , and Saskue's mistake **

**" but jiraiya you are the only one " **

**" didn't you hear me , I'm not takeing the job" **

**" you are the last of the Sanin we have contact with , you don't have a choice . You are going to be the hokage ." **

**" if that's the only reason you need me I have another idea "**

**" you don't really think you can find her do you?" **

**" dosnt matter , I have to after all dont I ?" **

**" ok if you can find her she can be hokage instead of you " **

**Naruto had left garra's home by now and he was off to go train with jiraiya . He was sad to leave Garra but he couldn't stay with him forever .**

**Naruto finally found jiraiya at the women's bathes " you fucking perv , are we even gonna train today ? Or are you just goin to stare at the women ? ... You better teach me an fuckin awesome jutsu like Saskue's chidori today because I left something ... Someone verry important for this ." **

**" what are you bitching about now naruto . And sorry but no I won't be teaching you any new jutsu today . Infact I am going to be busy today , and so will you because we are going on an adventure tomarrow to find a beautiful woman oh and we will be gone for a while so you should start packing now . And yes while we are gone I will teach you a jutsu that will make Saskue's chidori look like child's play " jiraiya told naruto **

**" wow really pervy sage? Awesome !"naruto asked excitedly **

**" yes yes now go get redy naruto " jiraiya responded blowing naruto off so he could go back to watching the women **

**" wait ... Um do you mind if we Mabey brought someone else with us ? " naruto asked **

**" why " jiraiya asked **

**" umm I just really want him to come " naruto said **

**" is there anything I need to know about him before I allow him to come ?"jiraiya asked **

**Naruto thought about telling him the truth but decided against it because he thought jiraiya would say no if he knew " no " naruto said **

**So jiraiya agreed to let Garra come on the adventure .This made naruto overly excited and happy " thank you pervy sage " naruto yelled as he ran back to Garra's appartment.**

**Naruto knocked on the appartment door and yelled " Garra , its me , I have great news " garra jumped up off the couch happy naruto was back but suprised how quickly naruto returned from training . Garra rushed to the door and opened it to recieve a large warm hug from naruto fallowed by a long sensual kiss . " what's with souch the warm welcome?" Garra asked smiling " that's the first time we've been apart scince we got together " naruto responded like it was obious **

**" oh and I have great news for you " naruto continued **

**" well spit it out , what's the good news ?" **

**" jiraiya my sense is takeing me on an adventure " naruto proclaimed**

**" oh that's gotta be fun ... But if u go I won't see you untill you return .." Garra said solemnly **

**" no , no that's the great part , u get to come with ... If you want " naruto told him **

**" your right this is awesome , and of course I want to come " Garra responded **

**" ok we leave tomarrow . So we should pack up your stuff here now and head to the leaf village so i can pack and we can stay at my home tonight" naruto instructed **

**Garra agreed with naruto's plan and they started to pack **

**On the training fields **

**" I can't believe that dumbass didn't show up for training ! Where the fuck do you think he went ?" Sakura asked Saskue **

**" I don't know " Saskue said lying **

**He knew naruto was probably out with Garra and it infuriated him " ah fuck " Saskue yelled in pain as he felt a sharp stabbing pain on the back of his neck **

**" what's wrong Saskue-kun " Sakura asked concerned **

**" I .. I don't know " Saskue said ... " just forget about it. it must have nothing " Saskue continued **

**" ok , wanna go on a walk outside the village babe ? I wanna go for a walk " Sakura asked/told Saskue **

**" ok whatever , sounds fun " Saskue agreed and they walked away from the training fields . **

**Just outside the gates of the leaf village **

**Garra and naruto were on their way back to naruto's home but naruto felt the need to give Garra a kiss on the cheek witch had quickly escalated and now they were pushed up against a tree with eachother's rungs shoved down the other's throat .**

**Simultaneously Saskue was walking with Sakura attached to his arm when they saw naruto with Garra **

**" what the fuck naruto , you blow off practice and now your loungeing around the village groaning Garra ?!"**

**Naruto turned around " Uugh " **

**" what do you have to say for yourself " Sakura yelled at him **

**" Uugh well umm " he stammered untill he realised that she was holding Saskue in a verry familiar way " wait ... Did you two , oh my god " he said as he waked up to the both of them while he held garra's hand pulling him along " you guys are an item now !? Aren't you ?!" Naruto asked excitedly **

**" well I don't see how its any of ur busyness but yes Saskue and I are a coupple " she said as she snuggled up to Saskue who said nothing **

**" haha , oh my god that's great ! I knew you guys should be together . And nice job Saskue " naruto said as he gave Saskue a playful punch on his free arm . " we'll I hope you guys are as happy as Garra and I are together " naruto said as he turned to Garra and gave him a long passionate kiss **

**This all sent Saskue into a dimension of Sarrow an dred he had never previously felt posible , and simultanilousely he felt the most unabreable pain irriadering from his neck . **

**Sakura assured naruto that they were verry happy together.**

**" oh hey before Garra and I go , I gotta tell you guys that I'm not gonna be training with y'all for a while . Garra and I are goin with the pervy sage on an adventure , so best o luck guys and see y'all when we get back " **

**Naruto explained **

**" oh ... Ok , see you guys when you two get back " Sakura said as she and Saskue walked off **

**Naruto and Garra returned to walking to naruto's home **

**" hey don't you think its a littel weird Saskue didn't say a word the whole time we just taked to Sakura " Garra questioned naruto **

**" na , Saskue is a quiet solem type of person , I'm sure he's fine " naruto said haveing no clue how wrong he was .**

**" hey Sakura lets take a break and lay down in the field over here " Saskue suggested to Sakura knowing that he now had to tell her the truth of how he felt and break her heart **

**" yeah sure Saskue-kun , what ever you want " Sakura replied affectionately**

**" ahh " Sakura exhaled as she layed next to Saskue **

**" umm Sakura ... I , I have to ... I have to tell you something " Saskue stammered **

**"Sure Saskue-kun , you can tell me anything " Sakura replied calmly **

**" I... I still love naruto , I'm so sorry . I thought I loved you last night , but I had mistaken love for lust ... And I almost died seeing naruto with Garra today , and I'm so so sorry ... But we need to break up " Saskue told Sakura **

**" what ?!" Sakura said calmly as she turned on her side to see Saskue's face **

**" we need to break up , I'm so so sorry " Saskue said sincerely **

**" YOU BASTAAAARRRDDD! You fucking take my virginity and the next day you tell my you want to be with naruto ! That fucking idiot is who you want instead of me ! Aaaaarrrrrrggg! " her words turned to mindless screams as she got ontop of Saskue Hitting him as hard as she could . And as she did this Saskue couldn't stop her or retaliate because he was paralyzed and felt another more intense wave of pain comming from his neck and he realised , the curse mark ! The seal must being worn down because of the emotional turmoil eroding his will . Sakura continued to pummel Saskue untill she felt Satasfied and then she spit on him and went home . **

**Saskue stayed in the field paralized and even once he could move again he stayed there limp not moveing till morning ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The test and the jutsu **

**Naruto and Garra had finally arrived at naruto's home . And when they did Garra noticed a large pool of blood across from the door " what happened there ?"Garra asked **

**Naruto paused for a second " umm the night I hurt you ... Umm terimari came here " naruto said but was inturupted by Garra " no , please tell me she didn't hurt you " and as he finished Garra wraped naruto in a hug . " we'll I can't say that she didn't hurt me ... But I can say I deserved it and that I'm fine now and that I will be fine as long as I have you" naruto told Garra comfortingly **

**Garra didn't say anything , he just held naruto for a long time they stayed in eachother's arms happy , peacefull .**

**After their hug naruto rushed to pack and get in to bed with Garra . **

**Once naruto finished he want straight to bed where Garra was alredy asleap " damn " naruto said quietly as he slid into the bed trying not to wake Garra who awoke right on que " hey babe " Garra said turning over to see naruto **

**" sorry I didn't mean to wake you up " naruto appologised **

**" na , its ok because if u haven't woken me up I wouldent get to do this " Garra told naruto as he went in for a kiss . Naruto kissed back and he could feel himself becoming agitated as his penis doubled in size . Garra could tell naruto was getting horny and put his hand on naruto's growing member and moved his kisses from naruto's mouth to his neck . Garra moved his hand up and down naruto's thriving cock " Uugh " naruto let out an audible moan and bit down on garra's neck as he felt him self cumming alredy , and as he did he bit down a littel harder than he wanted to on garra's neck , but Garra didn't mind because it felt good .**

**" sorry " naruto said removeing his teeth **

**" na I liked it ... A lot " Garra whispered as he wrapped naruto in a hug witch turned in to cuddling then they fell into sleap in eachother's arms.**

**The next morning **

**"Naruto " Garra called out his name realaseing naruto was no longer in bed with him . Garra couldent hear a response so he walked out to naruto's kitchen to hear a loud " well fuck me ! You were suposto stay in bed untill I finished and I would have brought it to you " naruto informed Garra pointing to the bacon and eggs that were cooking **

**" dosnt matter , we can just eat out here " Garra told naruto pointing at the dinner table **

**" yeah your right " naruto said platting the food and handing one of the plates to Garra . Then they sat down to eat . " umm Garra ... " naruto stammered **

**" what's up " Garra responded with half a strip of bacon sticking out of his mouth . This made naruto chuckle **

**" Uugh umm , but I told the pervy sage you were just a friend because I feared he wouldn't let you come if I told him the truth " naruto told Garra fearing that Garra would get angry **

**" oh ok , that's cool . I get it , we just can't be super affectionate around your sensei " Garra said understandingly **

**" yeah that's the jist of it " naruto said **

**They both finished their breakfast and left to meet with jiraiya outside the village **

**" hey there naruto , is this the friend ? What's his name " **

**" my name is Garra , and I am pleased to meet you . An also thank you for allowing me to come with naruto and yourself on this journey " Garra said as he bowed in respect **

**" ahhahha " jiraiya laughed " it's good to meet you too Garra . But there's a formality before I may alow you to come on the journey with naruto and I ." **

**" what is it " Garra asked confused **

**" we must battle " jiraiya explained **

**" ok then you may start " Garra said redying his sand armor for the battle **

**" summoning jutsu " jiraiya exclaimed as he summoned a frog roughly his own size **

**" sand coffin " Garra yelled with murdorious intent as sand covered the frog " sand burial " Garra continued and the frog had disappeared into the sand **

**" wow you don't waste any time beginning a barrel do ya kid ! Ok then ial end it now " he said as he put his right hand behind him and a ball of swirling blue light began to grow within his hand **

**" rasengan " jiraiya yelled as he ran towards Garra putting his right Hand up so as to have it hit him first .**

**The blue ball of chakra hit Garra breaking through the sand and the Sand armor all the way to Garra wonding him and spinning him backwards 40 feet **

**" YOU BASTARD ! " naruto yelled as he ran at jiraiya with a kunai " why would you hurt Garra like that " naruto screamed still running **

**" you fool " jiraiya said as he grabed naruto by the head and hand **

**" why did you even try to lie ?" **

**" what " naruto asked squirming **

**" oh and your boyfriend will be fine , that was only 1/1000th of the jutsu's potential . That is the jutsu I will teach you over our journey ... And ial teach your boy friend something similar ... You two will train together and use eachother to learn the secrets of these 2 jutsu ." Jiraiya **

**Told him **

**" wait so be can still come with us!? " naruto asked excitedly**

**" yes yes . But kid " he grabed naruto by the throat as he said It" if I ask you somethin , you tell me the truth . Don't dare lie to me again " **

**" y, yes sir " naruto stammered **

**" good . And that goes double for you " jiraiya yelled at Garra who was now getting up **

**" hehe sorry " Garra yelled **

**Naruto now broke away from jiraiya **

**" Garra , are you ok ?" Naruto yelled as he ran towards him **

**" yeah naruto , I'm ok . Just got a large bruse " Garra told naruto as naruto huged him relieved Garra was ok**

**" I've never seen any armor like that your lucky if you hadn't been using that technique ... You would be outta commission for at least a week , and yes I'm factoring in the extra healing powers bein a jincurichi gives you " jiraiya interjected **

**" and your gonna teach us that jutsu?" Garra asked **

**" no , I'm gonna teach that jutsu to naruto you will learn this " jiraiya said as he took some of the sand Garra left on the ground in his hand and spun it around in his hand with a similar blue light that began to look more like a chidori building a electric charge . " I don't want to kill any one an I can't control it any longer , so I am going to stop there and not use the jutsu . It uses the power of the the rasengan and the sand creats an electrical charge similar to chidori . When a chidori and rasengan meet they become infinitely more powerful . I have only seen this jutsu preformed correctly by one man Garra your father the 4th kazekage and the only reason he could control it was that he could also control the sand with the chakra . Even I cannot preform it correctly but I can teach you . So what do you say , you willing to come with and learn ?jirayia asked Garra and naruto **

**" yes please teach us sensei " Garra and naruto said in unison as they bowed. umm sir what is the name of the jutsu you were going to teach me ?" Garra asked **

**" your father never named it , orochimaru killed him before he could , and seeing as I can't preform it correctly I didn't want to name it myself , so you can name it if and only if you master it " jiraiya told Garra **

**" oh thank you sir " Garra responded **


End file.
